We Were Cursed
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Snow finds out something interesting about Charming during the curse. One Shot- Completed


**Pairing**: Snowing

**Characters**: Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming/David Nolan, Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Guest Stars - Ruby Lucas/Red Riding Hood & Leroy/Grumpy

**Rating**: K+

**Summary: **Snow finds out something interesting about Charming during the curse.

**A/N** - Inspired by **letgoletdemi'**s post on Tumblr, all credit to them for prompt.

**We Were Cursed**

Snow sat in the booth in Granny's sipping her hot cocoa, praying the lull in activity on the Cora front would either just go away or continue long enough for Henry to be back and safely in her sight. She hated having her daughter and grandson so far away; and with all the new information, she had a feeling Gold would be on their side to protect Henry from her. The stranger, Greg, had also refused to leave; saying something about wanting to see the town. Just what they needed, a nosey muggle running around Storybrooke. As if managing to have him not notice the giant wasn't pressing their luck enough. Her silent musings were cut short when she heard the clicking of heels before the squeak of the seat opposite her.

"Hello dear," a sickly sweet voice greeted her as she looked up. Snow sighed quietly to herself.

"Regina, what brings you here today?" Snow asked her former step-mother with forced pleasantries. She wasn't looking forward to telling Henry that his mother was working with the evilest person she had ever met, and that is counting Rumplestiltskin and Regina in that list.

"I thought I'd come by and see if you had heard anything from Henry. I do miss him, he is still my son." Regina calmly reminded her, the smile on her face refusing to budge. Snow nodded and smiled back.

"They are still in New York, I have only spoken to Emma though but he was having a great time on his adventure." Snow answered, she felt it would be Emma's place to inform Regina as to whom Henry's real father was. "I know before they left, he wanted to see you again. He does miss you Regina." As much as it troubled her having the Evil Queen be his mother, she knew how Henry felt for her. Regina's face almost faltered for a moment before her façade slipped back in place.

"I want to see him as well. Please pass on to Emma that I would like to speak to him soon. If I do I'll forgive her for the lapse in memory to informing me she was taking him outside of the town." Regina told her, her eyes briefly showing just how much she cares for Henry.

"I don't see how a phone call will hurt. But, if you ally yourself with your mother you have to know she won't let Henry near you. She won't chance putting him in that danger. You of all people should know just how dangerous she is. She is just using you Regina." Snow practically pleaded with the other woman to understand. Regina's smile fell off her face and formed a hard line. She quickly stood up and prepared to leave.

"You should mind your place, step-daughter. He is still legally mine, and if you think I'd let any harm come to him you are sadly mistaken. Do not make me regret offering this little olive branch. Maybe I should have gone to your dear Charming; he was oh so receptive when he joined me for dinner before." Regina smirked before she turned on her heel and left the diner, leaving a very stunned Snow behind. When Snow got up to leave Ruby grabbed her friends arm and held her in place.

"Let me go Ruby, I need to," Snow started but Ruby cut her off with a snort.

"No you don't need to do anything. She just said that to get a rise out of you Snow. It's what she does." Ruby calmly spoke to her long time friend. Her brown eyes soft and reassuring as she continued once she was sure her friend was paying attention. "Archie and Henry both said before what we thought happened she was trying to be better for Henry. If we get her away from her mother I think she would do everything in her power to protect him. As much as I hate the woman, she loves him." Snow let out a sigh, she knew Ruby was right but she was still not happy; especially hearing the news about a supposed dinner with David.

"Fine, I will let her go; for now. But I need to have a little chat with my husband." Snow told her. Ruby released her with a short chuckle.

"Should I call Leroy and Dr. Whale to have them meet you to make sure you don't kill him?" Ruby called after her before she stormed out the door. Snow just shook her head as she exited and headed up the street to the sheriff station. When she walked in she found Leroy there chatting animatedly with David about something but he faltered seeing the glare she directed at the back of her husband's head.

"I, uh, I think I'm needed at the fields." Leroy mumbled out as he beat a hasty retreat, leaving a very confused David sitting on his desk. When he turned to look towards the door he broke out into a grin.

"Snow, what brings you down to the station" David asked her as she moved closer to him. Her glare had fallen off her face but she still wasn't smiling which was unsettling to him.

"Well I had a lovely chat with Regina." Snow started, her voice slipping into an oddly sweet tone considering who she was speaking about. David's grin faltered as he watched his wife take off her coat.

"What did she want?" David asked his voice calm while he tried to figure out just what Regina said to upset her.

"Well mostly on how she wanted to see Henry again. I told her how if she insists on working with her mother that Emma will not let Henry near her for his own safety. She was apparently not too pleased with my accusation that she couldn't protect him from her own mother." Snow continued slowly stalking closer to David. "Then she informed me of a certain event between the two of you that I have been unaware of." David sighed, his head bowing in defeat. Of course Regina couldn't just let that event go. "So you don't deny it?" Snow asked her voice barely able to conceal the hurt at the idea of her Charming having anything to do with that woman.

"We had dinner, once. Her car wouldn't start so I offered her a ride home and she asked me to stay for dinner. I wasn't going to but Henry wasn't going to be there so I stayed for dinner." David tried to explain to his visibly upset wife. He placed his hands on her arms which she quickly shook off and glared at him. David sighed, "She told me about how she_ found_ me and tried to kiss me."

"She tried to _KISS_ you?!" Snow growled. "You let her close enough to try and kiss you?" She shouted at him.

"We were cursed!" David yelled back and then ran a hand over his face. He didn't mean to yell at her, he just couldn't believe she was this upset.

"Yes because that makes everything better. I can't just go off and hit her and think it'll make it all okay!" Snow ranted at him. She obviously had heard about what happened between him and Whale then. David sighed and reached forward again, when she didn't immediately flee from his touch he almost smiled.

"Snow, you and I both know, if I had known who she really was I would never have agreed to that dinner. But nothing happened." David pleaded with her to understand. "Nothing would ever happen with her and me. Even cursed I didn't feel anything for her besides a marginal friendship out of gratitude that she apparently found me." Snow huffed and glared up at him. "Would it make you feel better to hit me?"David asked, giving her a small smile.

"No," Snow whined dejectedly, "But this doesn't mean I have to be happy about things that happened while we were cursed."

"Fair enough, I'm still not pleased about the thing with Whale or losing out on raising my daughter. But we will find a way to make up for all this. We always do." David responded, pulling her into a hug.

"Just remember Charming, I have always been a great shot with a bow and arrow." Snow mumbled into his chest. David chuckled, the sound reverberating through her.

"I always do." David responded, placing a kiss on top of her head, content with holding her. He was just happy to finally have her back in his arms where she belonged.


End file.
